Can This Be True
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: Two with fragile hearts find one another. and rlise there i someone for everyone


**NaruIno**

**Can this Be True?**

**A/N **

'' **thoughts, **

**Italics flashback, **

"" **speaking**

**In the Land of Waves two figures sat across from each other in a small teahouse, both were asking the same thing.**

"**Why him?" the man asked**

"**Why her?" the women asked**

**The male looked at his companion and took in her appearance, her two-piece purple outfit fitted her slim figure nicely and seemed to enhance her light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.**

**The female looked at her companion and saw him for the first time ever. She realised how handsome he was, his short unruly golden blonde hair, the flawless tanned skin, the cute whisker like marks on his cheeks. But it was his eyes, those two blue sapphires so deep and caring she realised she may fall into them. She gave him a soft half smile, to which he gave her his own soft half smile. Both shuddered at each other's smiles though, the pieces of their broken hearts rattled in their chests causing them to relive the moment their hearts broke.**

_**It had been six months since Naruto had brought back Sasuke and his whole world had started to collapse. Because Sakura his life long crush had started dating Sasuke. Moreover, Hinata had long ago given up on Naruto and had started to date Kiba. Naruto did not mind about Hinata but was sad over being alone again.**_

_**With the news that Saskue was dating Sakura, Ino had decided to admit defeat but because she had saved herself for Saskue, she felt that there was no one for her now everyone else had found some one. Shikamaru with Tsunade's permission had moved to Suna to be with Temari. Choji fell in love with the owner of Okami's Dumplings daughter and was happy with her at his side.**_

_**After Sasuke had been back for a year, Naruto and Ino's friends whenever the subject of Sakura and Sasuke's relationship was raised in conversation, they seemed quick to avoid the subject or to change it altogether.**_

_**And so it was that one day Ino and Naruto while having a drink of tea together at Ino's favourite teahouse, saw a smartly dressed Kiba and Hinata run pass them and decided to follow. They found they were heading to a wedding ceremony but when they saw that it was Sakura and Sasuke's wedding. That, and the fact that they had not been told, had broken their already fragile hearts. At this realisation that Sakura and Sasuke had cemented their love in a way that was now unbreakable. **_

_**This had caused Naruto and Ino to spend that night crying at Naruto's apartment, just holding each other as friends over their loss.**_

"**Thank you for that night Naruto." Ino said softly**

"**You don't need to thank me Ino, we needed each other that night it was hard on the both of us to find out the way we did about their marriage" was Naruto's reply.**

"**Naruto…do you…do you think there is someone out there for us?" Ino asked.**

**Naruto looked at his blonde companion, smiled genuinely for the first time in days, and said. "Don't worry Ino, I'm sure there is someone for the both of us" for a brief moment both of them blushed as they got up to leave. Naruto unknowingly took hold of Ino's hand and led her to their hotel after paying for their teas, which caused Ino to blush pink at Naruto's innocent gesture. While walking back to the hotel Ino with her hand in Naruto's, Ino remembered the meeting with the Hokage.**

_**A week after the wedding a depressed Naruto and Ino were called to Tsunade's office for an important meeting.**_

"_**Lady Tsunade, you sent for us?" Ino asked, after Shuzune had closed the door.**_

"_**Yes I did, please kindly take a seat," Tsunade said while gesturing to the two seats in front of her. Both Naruto and Ino took a seat and waited for the Hokage to begin speaking.**_

"_**First let me say how sorry I am, over the fact that Sakura and Sasuke did not tell you of their wedding. Now to the main reason why I asked you here. I want you to take a scroll to the Land of Waves for me. If you wish, you both can stay there for as long as you would like too. Until you both feel better over the current situation." Tsunade had smiled at them warmly before handing the scroll over. **_

"_**Thank you Baa-Chan" Naruto said as they left. Not realising that Tsunade had not yelled at him for calling her granny. In fact she hadn't yelled at him this time at all, because she did not want to hurt him further**_

_**Naruto and Ino had then accompanied each other to their home's. They had to pack as many clothes as they could because they did not know how long they would be gone.**_

_**When they arrived at the gate to leave Konoha they found Choji, Kiba and Hinata waiting, all three of them asked for Ino and Naruto's forgiveness over the wedding but for some reason both of them were not yet ready to forgive their friends. Somehow Kiba knew that, that was a sign that they had involuntary hurt their friends more deeply than they had first realised. With that, Ino and Naruto had left the village both not knowing how long they would be gone.**_

**That had been nearly a month ago now. As they entered the small two-bed hotel room Naruto realised that he was still holding Ino's hand, and quickly let go apologising to her. But to his shock, Ino said. "It's alright Naruto you didn't do anything wrong" and simply caressed his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing over one of his whisker marks causing a small purr to escape his lips. which caused him to blush slightly as Ino giggled at the reaction.**

**Both then stood there for a moment before nervously saying goodnight to each other and retiring to their separate beds for the night. **

**That night Ino laid in bed unable to sleep thinking about the strange feeling forming in her chest**

'**Why do I feel this way, could it be that I am falling for him?' thought Ino as she remembered how right it had felt to let him hold her hand and to caress his cheek the way she did.**

**Naruto was also thinking about the strange feeling in his chest and over how Ino had reacted to him holding her hand. And then how it had felt as she had caressed his cheek. 'Why do I feel this way… could I be falling for her?' he thought while touching the cheek that Ino had stroked.**

**Eventually both had fallen into a restful sleep to await the next day.**

**The next day Naruto awoke with the strange feeling still in his chest, but gave it no mind as he went to get a morning shower. Not long after he had entered the bathroom, Ino had stirred from her slumber and had decided to go and brush her teeth. Upon opening the bathroom door she was met with the sight of a naked Naruto about to get into the shower. Ino stood there breaking into a full body blush taking in the sight of Naruto's tanned athletic physique before fainting from the shock of the sight.**

**Eventually Ino came too on her bed with something damp on her forehead, she opened her eyes and felt the damp cloth on her head and looked to see a concerned Naruto watching her.**

"**Are you okay Ino?" Naruto asked with nothing but concern in his voice.**

"**I am now, thank you" Ino said sitting up and blushing slightly at the memory of the sight of a naked Naruto. Then something happened, the strange feeling in her chest became a gentle warm feeling that had her looking deep into Naruto's eyes.**

**As Naruto sighed with relief, he caught himself looking into Ino's eyes. The strange feeling in his own chest settling into a warm feeling as well.**

**Slowly Naruto and Ino leaned towards each other and met in a passionate kiss that flowed like liquid fire. As the kiss broke, Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They placed their foreheads against each other. Realising their feelings that had grown for one another over the month they had spent together.**

**Three days later Ino and Naruto walked towards the gates of Konoha, hand in hand. At the gates were Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Choji, Sakura and Sasuke waiting with concerned faces.**

**As the couple approached the waiting group, Naruto said the three words that their nine friends were desperate to hear "We forgive you." **

**The nine let out a sigh of relief. Sakura then noticed how close Ino and Naruto were to each other and asked. "Ino are you and Naruto?"**

**Ino smiled genuinely at her friend for the first time in a long time and said "Yes Sakura, we are"**

**Ino and Naruto left their relived friends and went to Naruto's apartment, their hearts no longer broken, a new future beckoning them. As they looked out from Naruto's apartment window at the setting sun. They were happy that they had each other and planned on staying together for the rest of their lives.**

**THE END**


End file.
